True Sight
by MoonAngel010
Summary: THE FINALE OF MY STORY! See how it all ends in the stry where Serena loves, darien but finds herself loving another man at the same time...TRUNKS, but if she did love her prince why would she have kissed Trunks and maybe went further? Who knows...RR
1. Default Chapter

Serena's frown deepened at the remembrance of what had happened overcame  
her thoughts. Trunks had been helping her study for an upcoming math test  
At his place. He was home alone, yet he usually was. But Serena thought  
nothing more of her and Trunks, they were just friends. Very good friends.   
Best friends in fact. He told very little about his home life. All he told me was  
that he was in Tokyo for a little while, he had some unfinished business. But   
when it came to Serena she told him everything, almost everything.   
  
She wanted to tell him so bad that she was Sailor Moon here to protect him,  
and the world. But the girls had forbidden her too. Within the months that he  
and Serena had known each other, they had grown a special bond. And   
though she had the idol man, Darien, she had grown to like Trunks. A lot.  
Though she never told anyone, and even though they were close nothing  
happened. But even so, she felt dirty, full of sin. Like she had just cheated on   
her one true love, whom was off to Harvard.  
  
Late on in their friendship she gotten over the idea that she was cheating on  
Darien, because she wasn't. In fact she used to laugh at the idea. Until today.  
After they had studied they laughed and talked about stupid things, but that  
was the thing with Trunks, you didn't have wear a mask around his presence  
, you felt dependant being yourself.   
  
Then the conversation came up about her boyfriend. Serena told him  
almost  
everything.  
  
"SO how is Darien?" Trunks had asked curiously.  
" Great, he's visiting soon."  
"Really, I'll have to meet him then."   
"Why?"  
"I want to see who the lucky guy is, and if he truly deserves you."   
That came out of no where. Serena thought inwardly.  
"Its not like that." She explained immediately.   
"How so. Are you really that sure that Darien would go off to college  
and have not one intimate moment with another women?"  
"I know he would never do that with anyone. But me," Trunks seemed  
surprised with that answer.   
"I know him, we're meant to be. And I now know that."   
"You're just realizing that now?"  
"Yes. Silly, I always knew it I just never believed it. You see Trunks, I used  
to have a major crush on you...."  
He interrupted.  
"Do you believe in fate?"  
"Yes?"  
"Well fate, to me is the day I first met you, I think I love you Serena."   
Immediately the blonde rose gaze to Trunks. Without another thought  
their lips touched. The kiss was great, like Darien's tender sweet lips.  
When they kissed something clicked. She knew she had a problem. She  
loved Darien AND Trunks. Or did she?  
  
  
Immediately after that Serena rushed out of the apartment Trunks  
calling after her. And now here she was. Tear touched the brim of  
her eyes. "What have I done?" She muttered sadly. She had to confess  
to someone. Her mom! Rushing home, Serena stomped up her way  
to the front door.  
She wiped her accumulating tears.  
  
As she turned the door know a wail of laughter filled the air. And a  
familiar voice. Serena slowly made her way in. For a second all her  
fears rushed away. "DARIEN!" He was sitting down talking to her  
parents. Darien stood up, and like a instinct she rushed over to her  
boyfriend and embraced him in a hug. The scent of roses winded off of  
him. He looked even better then when she had last seen him.   
  
Through the corner of her eye, she was able to see her mom hurry Kenji  
off into another room. Giving the two privacy. Serena felt horrible  
hugging Darien after what she did. Tears fell off her face soaking a peace  
of Darien's shirt.   
  
She could hear him laugh. She looked up to him. "Why are you crying?"  
This was it, she was going to tell him. "I'm just so happy to see you." Another  
lie. Why was she doing this? They embrace in another hug. "I missed you  
Serena." He muttered. She smiled in the words she found comfort in.  
******  
"Find anything out yet?" Goku asked Piccolo and his 11 yr. old son  
Gohan.  
"Nope, sorry dad." Gohan answered for the two. Goku gave a frustrated   
sigh and turned to Vegita. "What about you?" "NO you obnoxious idiot."  
That was like Vegita, to insult someone without any reason. A simple 'No'  
would have been in order. Thought Goku.  
  
His last hope was Trunks. "Did you find anything out about the imperium  
crystal or the sailor scouts?" "No I haven't." He answered depressingly. He  
still couldn't understand why Serena would run off. That was one problem.  
The other problem was, HOW the Z warriors were going to find such a secret  
group. They had been searching for months and not one clue yet.  
  
"This is going to be tougher then I thought." Goku analyzed not noticing  
the depressed look on Trunks face. "We have to get moving faster we don't  
have much more time before the year ends." Gohan grew befuddled "Why  
would you just want a year for investigation?" "Because the dragon will only  
give us this much time for this world you stupid boy." Vegita replied.   
  
Gohan pouted angrily and turned to his dad again. "That's true Gohan.  
Vegita's right.....where's Yamcha, Tien, and Choutsu! We have to get a  
tighter grip on the Sailor Scouts. We need to know their base. Before the   
world is destroyed by Galaxia." Goku stared at his watch 1:23 AM. He  
turned to his son and gave a weak smile. "You know what your mother  
said Gohan." "I know! I know!" He replied hoping for his father not to  
repeat the same words, but he did.   
  
"Don't let Gohan go to bed this late! And while your at it.....make sure he  
studies!" They mimicked in unison. "Sorry." Slowly he walked up the stairs.   
Good Night Gohan, have a good night sleep, your going to need all you  
can get. Goku thought.  
  
While this was going about, Trunks had been trapped in thought, about the  
girl of his dreams the one he knew would be his, now all he needed was to  
get her off Darien.  
  
  
******  
3  
  
"So why'd you visit without telling anyone?" Rae asked curiously." "I really  
don't know." The girls, Serena, and Darien sat in one booth at the crown  
arcade. They had been sitting their for over an hour talking about the time away  
at college. Serena snuggled tightly to Darien, as he enjoyed every moment of it.  
  
"Darien lets go to our favorite meeting spot." She whispered in his ear delicately  
. He sighed with calmness at her voice. It sounded so... soft, and sweet, and  
romantic, oh how he missed her. They left the arcade telling the girls good-bye  
for now.   
  
They both sat silently watching the sunset. Before them stood a lake, reflecting  
the beauty of dusk. As always Darien carried a book, and Serena snuggled next  
to him, tightly never wanting to let go. Serena wished it could be like old times,  
but it wasn't; not at all. They seemed so compatible yet, so different at the same   
time.   
  
She knew now why it was so difficult to see whom she loved more. Darien, wa  
s gorgeous, sweet, understanding, romantic, smart, independent, and he was her  
TRUE prince. It was so difficult. As the last of the sun disappeared Darien  
spoke. "I love you Serena, more than anything." She turned to his ocean blue  
eyes. Immediately their eyes interlocked.   
  
His eyes glistened with silver that the moon, now high in the sky, caused. His  
hair glistened a mysterious midnight blue. He seemed to draw her nearer, for  
before she knew it, she was kissing. She felt calm within his arms, and upon  
his tender lips. He tasted of sweet honey and smelled of newly grown roses.  
  
Within seconds his tongue swept past Serena's lips. He paused the sensation  
"You have no idea how it feels to kiss you again, I wouldn't dare to touch  
another woman, unless it was you Serena." And then they embraced in kiss  
again.  
  
Watching them was Trunks who realized it was Serena when he caught glimpse  
of the couple. His heart ached as he watched his beloved kiss in such an intimate  
way with HIM. Yes they were dating but it still hurt.  
He loved her.  
  
  
He slowly caressed her cheek so softly that it sent a ticklish feeling through   
Serena. Darien smiled, noticing that he was tickling her. "Serena?" He   
whispered sensually. "Yes." "Be with me forever." He whispered softly in  
her ear. The blonde flinched.   
  
"Promise me please." He pleaded in more whisper. "Forever." Serena   
mimicked, pain engulfed her heart again. She knew that she might break  
their soul made promise, she couldn't promise...but if she didn't Darien  
might figure her secret out, and she would lose him 'forever'.  
  
Slowly they kissed again. 


	2. The truth

Trunks made his way down the sidewalks of Tokyo. He glanced around  
  
Once in awhile for no reason, even though deep in his heart he knew  
  
He was in search for Serena. His eyes traveled around the corner he came to  
  
And stopped instantly. In a complete daze he watched his crush trip  
  
Over unleveled sidewalk. Now is my perfect chance, he thought inwardly.  
  
He ran quickly to where Serena had fallen. "Are you ok?" He asked with a slight smile.  
  
He watched the blonde as she dusted her self off, obviously she didn't notice it was he.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you." She grunted looking to her knees. Slowly she turned her gaze upward and drew back. "TRUNKS!" All was silent, as the two tried to figure out the next move.  
  
"Trunks, we can't do this anymore…" She mumbled incoherently.  
  
"Why?" The man in front of her asked. He waited patiently for an answer, and almost jumped in joy when she hadn't replied.  
  
"Because, its not right?" She said at last.  
  
"What's not right? You hiding your feelings for me, or you breaking my heart?" He watched her closely.  
  
"Yes…" Trunks eyes widened. "I mean NO…" She stuttered for the right words. "Trunks this isn't fair!" She wailed.  
  
"You can't hide it anymore!" Trunks urged, "You have feelings for me and you know it!"  
  
The blonde shook her head violently in disagreement; tears burned the corner of her eyes as she slowly took a few steps back.  
  
"No, Trunks! It was just a kiss, nothing more, a moment of vulnerability!" Trunks' heart sank to his feet at her protestation. It isn't true! He insisted in though, she DOES have feelings for me! It was in her kiss.  
  
"You can honestly tell me that the kiss meant nothing?" He replied holding back the burning sensation in his throat.  
  
Serena shook her head once more. "Good-bye Trunks" She stated blankly. She glared at him once more and turned away, running to where she had came from. He watched her in heartache as she disappeared from sight.  
  
**************************************  
  
"It's not fair…" Serena mumbled into the dark night. She didn't know where to go, when a problem came into her life she went to Darien, but it was impossible to go to him. The thought raced through her mind to forget the secrecy and tell him everything, to tell him how she kissed trunks and enjoyed every moment of it, how even though she had kissed trunks she still loved him. But he wouldn't go for it, he would be more hurt than she, and Serena couldn't do that, she refuse to hurt her soul mate.  
  
The blonde passed the arcade and decided she needed a shake; food was always a cheer up for her.  
  
"Hey Serena!" Greeted Andrew from behind his counter.  
  
"Hey Andrew, can you give me a shake?"  
  
"No prob." Serena sat in a booth and put her head down. When did everything start to go wrong? She wondered depressingly. She thought back and tried to remember when her crush on Trunks actually began. It came to her, she remembered it was a Monday, a day which she hated but suddenly that changed, when Miss. H introduced Trunks as a new student. She remembered drooling over his gorgeous muscles and his cute face.  
  
The blonde shook that thought from mind and turned her thoughts to Darien. When had she started liking him? She smiled at the vivid thought. She hated him at first, at least that's what she thought, he made her stomach tight, palms sweat and her mind run wild with desire, he still did!  
  
He was so smart and intellectual; she had always wanted that in a guy. Serena couldn't help but to think of the first time she looked into his eyes. Oh his eyes. Anybody could lose themselves in his eyes; they were so mysterious and soft.  
  
She snapped her head to Andrew who had been calling her name "You ok?" He asked holding the milkshake in his hand "I'm fine." He looked at her closely and put the milkshake in front of her. Serena waited for him to leave but instead he sat in front of her.  
  
"Something's wrong." He said blankly. Serena turned away from him.  
  
"There is, isn't there." Serena couldn't help but to nod. "Tell me."  
  
She turned to him silent tears sliding down her face. "Andrew I did something horrible." She  
  
Rasped wiping her tears.  
  
Andrew looked at Serena with a look of dismay on his face. "Tell me…" He urged again. "Andrew, you can't tell!" She protested.  
  
"Not a soul." He promised.  
  
"Andrew…" She hiccupped and sobbed harder "I kissed Trunks…"  
  
Andrew's jaw dropped open in shock, he couldn't believe it, the same Serena who would kill Darien if he even LOOKED at someone else, cheated on him, his best friend!  
  
"Serena! How could you?" Andrew said wanly.  
  
"I don't know, I was vulnerable…"  
  
"Serena you have to tell him."  
  
"I know… its just he means so much to me, I can't break his heart…" She cried harder at the very thought.  
  
"You have a GREAT way of showing it!" Andrew looked to Serena and softened his attitude. She does seem hurt, he thought.  
  
"Don't tell…" She pleaded in disparity. Andrew nodded.  
  
He knew he wouldn't, COULDN'T betray his friends, either of them.  
  
**************************  
  
"Time is running short." Goku observed.  
  
"We KNOW that!" Vegita replied.  
  
They had been in search for 4 months and yet the discovery of the scouts has yet to be found, the Z fighters began to worry.  
  
"Ok, here's the plan." Piccolo ordered.  
  
"Why should we listen to him?" Vegita asked angrily.  
  
He was ignored and they all turned to Piccolo.  
  
"I say we pretend, there's an enemy, and after that we wait for the scouts to appear." Goku nodded in complete satisfaction.  
  
"Great idea Piccolo." Gohan smiled.  
  
Trunks looked away from his friends, and looked through the window. His mind was far from Sailor Moon and the scouts, it was focused on Serena, the one person that would be his and he would win over, then she would be his, not Darien's, but his.  
  
**************************  
  
Andrew took a deep breath and watched his friend closely. "Darien, I'm not supposed to tell." Darien smiled.  
  
"So don't tell."  
  
"But I HAVE to, I promised Serena I wouldn't though."  
  
Darien cocked an eyebrow. "Serena told you something?"  
  
"Yes…" Andrew stuttered.  
  
"About?"  
  
"About you."  
  
"SO TELL ME!"  
  
Andrew's frowned deepened, he shouldn't be at Darien's apartment, and telling him what Serena had made him promise not to tell. But he had to; he loved Serena as a friend but he had to do it.  
  
"Darien, Serena kissed Trunks." He said abruptly. He watched the curiosity of Darien's face disappear.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't suppose to tell, its just I wasn't sure she would do it!" He explained quickly, and thoroughly.  
  
Darien looked away from his friend, not knowing what to think, or even to believe him. Andrew waited for a word from Darien.  
  
"You're lying." Darien said blankly.  
  
Andrew drew back. "What?"  
  
"You're lying."  
  
Andrew shook his head. "I'd never lie about something like this!"  
  
Darien shook his head, ignoring his tight stomach and teary eyes. His beloved Serena, the one he was swore to marry, the one he had dreamed to reunite with, the one who had been prepared to ask her to marry him, betrayed, and broke his heart.  
  
He was alone once more.  
  
"Darien listen, I'm not lying, and I hope you realize it." Andrew looked at his best friend and strode out of the apartment.  
  
****************************  
  
Serena sighed and watched the sun disappear behind the glittering waters. She closed her eyes wishing all her problems away. She smiled weakly opening her eyes. The little smile she had disappeared behind another problem that just formed. Serena could see from the look on Darien's face, he knew. He knew she had hurt him, he knew she had betrayed him, and he knew that nothing could be like it was.  
  
1 A Mistaken Promise  
  
"Darien…" Serena stood up immediately. She looked into his eyes but he just turned away. "Why?" He asked almost inaudibly.  
  
"Why what?" She asked with a nervous smile.  
  
"No more lies Serena, I know. I know you kissed the jerk trunks."  
  
Serena's eyes brimmed with tears. She wasn't prepared fore this. She still needed him to hold her, she still needed his lips, his touch, him, but she would lose it, she would lose it all to a lie.  
  
"Darien it meant NOTHING." She persisted. Darien looked at her, and she could tell he was ready to cry.  
  
"You lied to me, and broke my heart. I don't believe in fate Serena, but when I first held you I realized that we were meant to be, I just thought you felt the same way."  
  
"I did…" She flinched "I DO."  
  
"I don't believe you, you deceived me once. Will you do it again?"  
  
"No Darien, never-"  
  
"Good-bye Serena." As he was ready to head away Darien turned around for the last word.  
  
"Maybe Trunks had you fooled, but he will NEVER love you like I."  
  
Serena ran after him. "DARIEN, We kissed and that was it. It meant NOTHING."  
  
Darien continued on his way, tears falling to the floor.  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
The blonde searched near and far for her Darien, but she failed. Turning a corner she fell to the ground. She prayed it was Darien, it had to be, who else would she bump into?  
  
"Trunks?" She stood up in disbelief. 


	3. learning from your mistakes

"Trunks?" She stood up in disbelief. She looked into his eyes and thought. Thought about her mistake, her lie to Darien, and whom she loved.  
  
A thought struck her, Trunks could tell Darien that the kiss meant nothing it was a fling. But deep in her heart she knew he wouldn't do it. But she was just so desperate.  
  
"TRUNKS! Please help me! Darien found out about the kiss and he hates me now! Please tell him it was just a fling, a mere kiss between friends, and none of us felt anything. Please trunks." When Trunks said nothing and just watched her Serena knew it was to late. Her knees buckled and she fell to her knees sobbing in thought. Trunks kneeled before her. Glaring at her with a pity look on his face.  
  
"Was it though? Was it just a fling, a kiss between friends?" He mumbled in a whisper to her. Serena searched his face for a sign of a joke or a lie, but all she found was truth and curiosity. He pulled her up close to his body. Serena felt the electricity between them and felt the tears flow faster. What was she doing? He pulled her closer so that there was no space between them. "A fling?" He asked again. Serena's breath heaved and she struggled to free herself. "YES a FLING!" Trunks glared at her sweetly. "A kiss between friends?" He wondered, pulling her head closer to his. Serena nodded getting lost in his words. Suddenly she found herself kissing him again. The blonde moaned as one thought came to mind. Darien. HER Darien, and she was just pushing him farther away. "NO!" She thrust him away and ran from the scene.  
  
She wiped her tears as she ran hoping to get away, hoping to get away from it all. Away from her problems, away from Darien away from trunks, away from anything in her path. She stopped in front of her school gate and just sat there. She sat there with her knees propped against her chest.  
  
Then a persistent beep interrupted her thoughts. Her communicator, she pressed the button and spoke to Mina, or Venus. "What now?" Serena asked trying to sound as cheerful as possible. "Were you crying?" Mina asked alerted. Great job Serena, why don't you just tell them the whole problem! She thought sarcastically. "Yes, but don't ask." "Well, even if I did want to know we're under pressure right now. IT looks like we have a new enemy."  
  
Serena through her head back in complete disbelief, she couldn't take it any more she hated! "GOD DAMMIT!" She cried Venus looked at her friend. "We are so talking about this later. meet us at Juuban Park." She muttered. Serena hung up and transformed not caring to be cautious about it.  
  
*******  
  
She reached the scene quickly, angrier than usual. The once romantic park, with benches everywhere, beautiful plants everywhere you looked, was now a mass of debris and burnt trees. The scene didn't help Serena's anger she just became more pissed. Sailor Moon stuck her pose, putting more emphasis into it than usual.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" She yelled pointing to the green monster wearing a unique outfit with his arms crossing his chest. He glared at her with a wicked smile. Inundating the scout with more anger. "YOU DISGUST ME, WHY DO YOU MONSTORS NEVER GIVE UP! Each time you attack you do your damage, and each time your sorry ass is ours! And I'm fucking tired of it! In the name of the moon I WILL PUNISH YOU!" The girls, and Piccolo glared at Serena in surprise. "Well that's a change in your usual speeches." Mars remarked wide-eyed. Sailor Moon joined the girls ignoring there looks and remarks. She didn't even give the monster time to reply. "MOONLIGHT THERAPY KISS!" Piccolo growled and jumped out of the way. Serena grunted and grew more determined. "MOONLIGHT THER-" Piccolo stopped her abruptly, sending one of his waves of energy at her. "CAN YOU CALM DOWN? SO I CAN TALK?" Serena put down her moon wand. "WHY?" She asked prepared to attack at any moment. "We aren't here to fight." Piccolo mumbled. "We?" Mars wondered curiously. Suddenly a flight of young men landed beside Piccolo. "Yes We." Serena gasped, almost dropping her wand by her side. TRUNKS! She thought in depth. "We've been looking for you." Goku said with a smile. Sailor moon eyes locked with Trunks immediately, she couldn't believe it, not one bit.  
  
He looked at her closely. "Do I know you?" Serena broke his gaze and blushed trying to conceal her face as good as possible. "No, no you don't." Trunks took one more look at her and faced the girls.  
  
"We aren't from this dimension." He said blankly. "We are from another time warp, a separate world, that no one has ever known of, until today. We are known as the Z fighters, and were given permission to come here by the eternal dragon."  
  
"WHY, are you here though?" Mars asked. "Will you let him finish you stupid broad?" Vegita mumbled fiercely, Mars cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Listen here you tall haired freak, before you call anybody names look in a god damn mirror, because you're not prince charming yourself." Vegita's eyes widened, he never knew anybody that stood up to him like she just did. "Listen you god Damn sailor skank, you don't-" Goku stopped their conversation.  
  
"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! Anyway mars." "Wait how do you know who we are?" Gohan answered. "Before we came we did research on every one of you, your personality, your powers, etc." "Any way," Goku began "We're here because somehow a dimensional rip was formed between our two worlds, and a major enemy that WE'VE been trying to defeat entered that rip, and is on her way here. In a way it's a good thing, because you could help us defeat her, but on the other hand, the battle could be dangerous."  
  
"I think we can handle it." Rae managed sarcastically. Serena looked up, cheeks flushed trying to avoid trunks. "Now where do we come in?" "Didn't you just hear him?" Vegita said angrily. Trunks sighed. "Shut up Dad." He muttered, passing a smile to Serena. She blushed and turned away. Her back faced the crowd, and she wondered why hadn't he told her. Though she hadn't been completely honest either. Suddenly before her, in the last remaining trees stood Tuxedo Mask. Her eyes locked with his and she felt an ache in her heart proceed. She needed him. She walked slowly away from the girls, not caring if they noticed. Darien continued to stand in the tree glaring down at her. Trunks watched Sailor Moon disappear, into the last of the trees.  
  
"Where is she going?" He asked, interrupting the group. "Serena!" Mina screamed glancing around for her panicky. Rae noticed Serena's name was mentioned, while she was in uniform, and that was a big mistake. "MINA!" She screamed. "Mars!" Amy and Lita protested. "You just blew half of our covers!" Lita screamed angrily. "Wait!" Trunks shook his head in confusion. "Serena's sailor moon?" "How do you know Serena?" Rae asked curiously. "I'm Trunks." He muttered. Lita gasped, "So you're the reason Serena and Darien aren't a couple anymore!" "Wait! STOP RIGHT THERE! WHAT THE hell is going on here!!!" Goku screamed.  
  
Suddenly a loud shrilled shriek was heard throughout the park. "SERENA!" The girls and trunks exclaimed.  
  
******************  
  
Serena opened her eyes, almost instantly to face a strong gust of wind. She closed her eyes that burned from the wind. She tried to move but her entire body felt limp Her wrists burnt from the rope that had been tied around them. Her arms felt like they were being slowly tugged from the sockets they were in, and her legs barely touched the floor she was being levitated above, she had to stand n her tiptoes to meet with the level ground.  
  
She looked in front of her with strained vision. About 20 feet ahead was the city she had been fated to protect. The city in which she had lived her life, at last she noticed that she was on the tallest building of Tokyo. A place where she was sure no one would look to find her. She was positive people thought she would be in a dimensional rip. She cried silently, struggling to get loose. She choked a loud sob when the burns went deeper into her flesh at the attempts.  
  
"Darien!" She called trying to overpower the whistling wind. Her screams were drowned out by a menacing laugh, not to mention the busyness of the city in the night. Serena looked left to right desperately trying to see what had made that horrible laugh. "WHO ARE YOU?" Serena screamed trying to control her emotions. "You don't know me. but I know you." Serena closed her eyes tightly, wishing the mocking voice away. "It's not working Serena, but don't worry my dear, it'll all be over soon."  
  
Serena tried to stay awake long enough to scream for help one last time but the pain in her wrists and body were too strong.  
  
********  
  
Darien yawned widely as he walked over to the knock on his door. It continued to pound throughout the midnight hour.  
  
He opened the door and yawned once more. The girls stood in the doorway with the Z warriors. "What the-" He looked at each one as they entered his apartment. "Darien something's happened." Lita began. Darien searched the crowd for Serena. "What happened...and where's Sere-" "Serena's been captured." Rae finished.  
  
At that moment Darien's world came to a silent scene. It was his fault, his fault that Serena had been heartbroken and crushed, his fault she was careless enough to get caught. His eye came to trunks. "What the fucks are you doing here!" He said angrily. A wrath of loathing overwhelmed him. "Calm down Darien, we know you're mad, and we would be to, but your girlfriend, is on the edge of death." Darien glared at trunks once more angrily. "What happened?" He finally asked.  
  
Trunks was shocked; he kissed someone who was in love, and not with him. He fell for someone, who was in love, with somebody else. He loved her but it finally came to him, it was fling, a kiss between "friends". He REFUSED to believe it, she was his, and he was going to make sure of it.  
  
The girls explained to Darien what happened, and at long last began the search for Serena. Amy pulled out her scouter. Searching for Serena in her directory of dimensions. "That's funny. She's not in a dimension." Darien sat quietly in his chair. Wanting to hold his true love, to tell her that she was forgiven. Suddenly he felt a wave of security and knowledge run through his veins. He knew where she was. They still had their connection of love and life.  
  
"I know where she is." He muttered instantly. The girls smiled but Trunks just frowned with confusion. "HOW DO YOU KNOW?" He asked angrily. Darien stood before his rival. Standing 5 inches taller than him.  
  
"I feel her." He said blankly turning to the girls. "Where Darien. where is she." The scouts said prepared for whatever may come their way.  
  
***********  
  
Serena opened her eyes once again to face the ominous beauty standing in front of her. "W-who." She paused to try and swallow, her throat was just so dry. "Who am I?" The enemy asked walking away, finishing Serena's question. "Well, darling I am you're worst nightmare.but if you just want to call me Galaxia or QUEEN would be fine."  
  
"Queen? Who would call YOU queen, I'M the queen, and you're just some lonely bitch." Galaxia laughed. "That's quite amusing, watching you put up quite a verbal fight when you have yet to know my purpose." Serena spat at the pale, yellow-eyed blonde in front of her. "I know you're purpose, like every other "diva" that's tried what you're trying," She tried to ignore the burning sensation from her wrists knowing she was bleeding, the blood dripping slowly down her sensitized skin. "You want to be queen, or steal my crystal or take over the world, or even take revenge over your father or mother or even a friend.  
  
Galaxia laughed. "I'm utterly impressed Serenity, I truly am," She said mockingly pacing in front of the hanging blonde. Galaxia looked like someone that had just came out of the movie The Mummy, wearing golden jewels over her body and atop her head. "But NOT THAT impressed. You have it all wrong. I'm using you as bate." Serena scoffed. "Another obvious plan." She stated. Galaxia walked closer to her victim. "SILENCE!" She pranced over to Serena's restraints and tightened them. The blonde let out fierce yell and a screaming sob. "STOP! Oh god, please stop!" She gasped clenching her teeth in pain.  
  
"You are not the strongest being in the world without your soul mate, I've been motoring you for 4 months now. Its funny how careless you are with love. You've broken your true love's heart but have succeeded in breaking another's. You are not the strongest, but Trunks is. He alone knows my weakness and for that I consider him the strongest. My plan occurred when I saw you struggling to answer your questioning emotions, and I figured getting him and Darien here would kill two birds with one stone. " Serena sobbed and tried to speak.  
  
"You think you'll succeed. No one succeeds here, and you won't be the FIRST!" She let out an emitting light. Galaxia gasped as she saw Serena was no longer herself but Neo-queen Serenity, but only for a split second. The power drained Serena and she fainted again.  
  
Galaxia thought for a moment, perhaps she is the strongest holder of power. Her thoughts were broken into when the door to her location thrust open revealing angered people. "Cease yourself, you evil being!" Rae pronounced. "Destroy our lives you will pay, steal our queen, and you will die!" They pronounced angrily. "The game is over you evil witch!" Piccolo cried.  
  
Galaxia laughed, this all amused her they underestimated her power. Darien entered along with the others and spotted Serena first. "SERENA!" Tuxedo Mask tried to rush to his beloved's fainted body. But was stopped when he was thrown against the wall. Darien lay in terrible pain. "STOP IT!" Goku yelled. Gohan tried to help Darien up. "Don't make me laugh." The enemy laughed. "Look at you all. believing that you can defeat me." "We don't believe Galaxia, we know." Trunks muttered angrily. "KA-MA-HA-MA---HA!" Goku threw one of his strongest tactics and all Galaxia did was laugh and smile at his pitiful move. Goku grunted as he fell to the floor. "She's strong..." He pronounced. "Dad! Be careful, you're weak since your recovery." Gohan pleaded helping his father to his feet, leaving Darien sagged against the wall. Galaxia ridiculed them and laughed. "Warriors? Is that what you call yourself?" "SILENCE GALAXIA! You think you know it all? I Know you're weakness!" Trunks turned to his prepared friends. "Aim for her necklace!" Mars looked at Trunks, "Why don't we just sneak up there and grab it?" "We can't Rae. its has an overpowering aura that can kill all of us at just one touch. I know you too, so don't try to get it!" Mars blushed, and Galaxia laughed once again.  
  
Darien grunted and held his right arm, pressuring down the hemorrhaging wound. "Serena." He rasped making his way to her body. He watched intently the scene where the rest argued and spat cruel words at each other, but his major priority was his girlfriend. He stood before her petite body, hoping she was alive. He took his capable hand and tapped it against her face gently. "Serena?" He watched her for any movement. "Serena?" He called again. A single tear slid down his face as he tried to make her move, even just a little. He held her face within his hand kissing her pale cold lips, softly. He tried to release the bloody ropes, but his luck failed. He shook her vigorously, attempting to wake her up. "Please Serena wake up!" He begged, silent tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"STOP!" Galaxia called. A form of energy was thrown toward Darien. Knocking him over again. "You all think you're strong enough to defeat me? THINK AGAIN! I am the strongest enemy you will ever face! Try me, and death will be your friend!" Galaxia fought them and her words were proved right. Darien managed to his feet again, vengeance coursing through his veins. "You fucking bitch! You killed her you killed my only love!" Trunks watched Darien's face, bruised in various places and soon he turned to Serena, his heart fell to his feet as he saw her pale, lifeless body. She was dead, unknown to the fact she was loved by him. Trunks glared at her, in complete shock, he stood there lost in a totally different world.  
  
Darien pulled out his red rose and threw it toward Galaxia and it pierced her delicate cheek. "You will pay for that!" She screamed loudly throwing an attack toward him. Darien was knocked down and barely moving, but his determined mind kept him alive and standing. The last standing of the Z warriors was Trunks.  
  
********  
  
Serena slowly opened her eyes. Flashing lights overcame the night as she grunted, trying to keep herself from fainting. She felt so weak though her body was so limp. The world became dizzy and unable to be understood. She coughed, and the bitter taste proved it was blood. She knew this wasn't a good sign, and she knew she wasn't going to last. Suddenly she felt one of her restraints being loosened. She strained her blood shot eyes to see who was helping her. It was Darien.  
  
"Darien?" She whispered in a complete daze. Her prince snapped his gaze to Serena. "You're alive!" He muttered. The other restraint was loosened and Serena stumbled to the floor. Darien's arm came about her waist catching her. But he too almost fell. He felt so weak, his arm being broken his wounds continuously bleeding. He was going to die, and he knew it. He held back his tears and shook the thought from mind, it didn't matter. all that mattered was keeping Serena alive. She sagged against him, hoping that he would hold her. "I'm so sorry." she whispered. Darien held her close feeling her words. "I love you, I never meant to." She coughed, and the taste of blood filled her mouth. "You mean the world to me.sorry, I'm so sorry." Darien looked into her eyes. Holding her unstable body, and holding his own, he couldn't let Serena know. He couldn't let her know that he was going to leave her. "Don't be. you did what you did, we all make mistakes." A loud boom was heard in the back round. Her lips came to his and they fell into a searing kiss. Darien's weakness slowly enlarging.  
  
********  
  
Trunks glanced over to Serena, and saw her lips upon Darien's he hadn't succeeded. HE lost her. but did he ever HAVE her like Darien did? No, they were meant to be and a visit from him wouldn't change it.  
  
He screamed in agony, as a blinding pain seared through his body. He had lost his concentration and now he had paid for it. He laid on the floor his left arm broken and his head bleeding. If only Serena would know that he loved her.  
  
******  
  
Galaxia smiled at her work, her head slowly turned to the agonizing couple.  
  
Darien set Serena on the floor so she sat stable against the wall. He stumbled standing straight up again; he coughed and as soon as he did a awful pain made its way throughout his body. When he turned around he saw his life turn upside down. An energy wave, aimed toward Serena, was on its way. "Darien!" Serena screamed, trying to get out of the way. She managed to stand up but fell again. She sobbed and begged Darien to leave and let her be. But Darien just stood in front of the beam taking its toll. Serena screamed. He wouldn't let her die, he didn't care if his life was taken on the process, and his life didn't matter. "I love you Serena." He turned to her and smiled at her watching her cry. "Make sure I'll always be in your heart.you'll be in mine." Serena watched as his entire body encased with the blinding light. "Darien!" She screamed standing up in pain she reached for him hoping that he would be all right. "Darien NO!" But the beam had encased his body and the attack had been made, he never did tell Serena he forgave her, and now it was to late. Serena at last got her balance and ran over to his dead body. She fell to her knees picking his head up and placing it atop her lap.  
  
His eyes slowly slid open, he tried to speak but he couldn't, he tried to kiss her, but he couldn't. Serena urged him to stay still. She traced his face and cried. He smiled and with the last look he faded into death. Serena was in shock, "No." she whispered "God no." She shook Darien's bloody and bruised body. When all was done that could be done her arms embraced his body and she kissed his lips, putting all she could into it. Suddenly she felt her strength replenish. She looked into Darien's face and set him down as gently as possible. Hell was about to break loose and Galaxia was going to pay. She stood to her feet swearing on Darien Galaxia would pay.  
  
*******  
  
Trunks sat up looking to Serena, he wished he could help her but his bruises and the status he was in it wouldn't happen. She stood proudly over the body of Darien. His head on a pool of his own blood, his uniform ripped and disintegrated in places, his mask not on his bruised face, his top hat burnt and away from his body. He felt pain and pity on him, and knew it was partly his fault for his death. Serena was angry and obvious from afar. And he sadly wondered if she would look that way over his death. Galaxia looked straight at Serena, glaring daggers at one another. Trunks knew that wasn't Serena. She looked more mature than usual, more independent. It wasn't Serena but in her body, ready to escape to the cruelties of the world, Neo- Queen Serenity.  
  
******  
  
"Did I do that?" Galaxia laughed referring to Darien. Serena said nothing. Galaxia smiled "You won't be missing him long." She threw her strongest attack at the angry woman. Galaxia put all her energy into it screaming with pain as it escaped the grip of her hands. Trunks watched in horror. "SERENA!" But all the blonde did was stand proudly into the face of death, returning her fierce glare. She was encased with light but when the light vanquished the scene was unexpected. In mid-air, with the beauty of wings and the finest of clothing was Serenity, eyes closed with innocence.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED!" Galaxia yelped drawing back, she heaved for energy, wonder lingering her mind. Serena shot her eyes open and she pulled out a scepter.  
  
******  
  
The scouts and the Z warriors slowly opened their eyes recovering from Galaxia attacks.  
  
"GUYS LOOK!" Mercury screamed, they stood to their feet, in time to see the destruction of Serena's utter evolution.  
  
******  
  
Darien's words ran through he mind. "I hope I'm in your heart you'll be in mine." All she kept thinking was his knowledge. He knew, he knew he wouldn't survive, and she hated herself for even DOUBTING her love for him. She stood strong filled with the love he had for her and the love she had for him. And Galaxia would pay; she would pay in ways that will never be unforgotten.by her and the world she lived in.  
  
"DEATH DESTRUCTION!" She felt the power of new escape her and leave with the power she released. She put her love, power and determination into the power. She cried loudly as she vowed to kill Galaxia. And as soon as it all started, it had ended. The remains of Galaxia were left behind, with her words of pain.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity stood silently watching every one she cared for approach her. She shook her head, crying and sitting beside her beloved's body. She rocked him back and forth, apologizing for everything she ever did to him. Trunks stood and saw her. Nothing would change when he would leave.  
  
His love for her would continue to grow until he at long last realized that it would never happen, Serena would be changed forever from this event, her love for the deceased never ceasing.  
  
Darien's pale face was unchanged. Serena glared down at him, her pain visibly showing, pain destruction and solitude was emblazed in her mind forever. "Love me Darien." She continued to mutter "Love me forever." Her tears fell down from her face onto his. She waited for him to wake, like all the other times but nothing happened. He was gone and nothing would change it.  
  
And then suddenly when all was at its worst, Darien disappeared, he just disappeared from his loves embrace into the thinning air. Serena screamed, calling him. "NO!" The girls held her, confused also. The blonde tried to shake from their embrace but managed to weaken herself. He disappeared and no one knew where. They cried together and Serena sobbed in disparity.  
  
******************  
  
DEPARTING  
  
Serena stood silently, like she usually did as the Z fighters said their goodbyes. "Thank you. all of you." Goku said sweetly. "We'll never forget you." Gohan said silently. "We're very sorry for any pain." Piccolo said. At last it was trunks. He walked up to Serena who stared blankly into space. She cried silently, unused to the fact that it had been a week since the disappearance and the death of Darien. She didn't eat, sleep and all she did was cry. It was hard keeping it from every one, keeping the event behind. in the past. Trunks leaned forward for a kiss on Serena's cheek. She continued to avoid contact with him and stood unmoved as he backed away.  
  
"Fare-a-well Serena, I will never forget you. I love you." Serena continued her position. When they all transported back to their world Serena looked up at last. "Well.here we are." Mina muttered quietly. "Yep.here we are." Rae said. Lita looked to the blonde. "You ok?" Serena looked at them with bloodshot eyes. She shook her head, keeping quiet and ran from the alley she was in. She ran as far as she could, Darien's name lingering her blank mind. She ran; head low crying.  
  
She ran not knowing her destination and not caring. She was soon stopped though by a sudden halt. She fell to the floor crying in pain. All it did was remind her on how much she used to bump into Darien, and now he was gone, forever. Serena stood up looking to her rival. Her tears flowed and her jaw opened.  
  
She jumped into the strong arms of Darien Shields instantly, un-bruised despite the scar on his left eye. He wore his obviously favorite outfit, a green jacket and black T-shirt. Serena cried. "I missed you Darien I thought you left me.I love you so much." She backed away. "Excuse me miss do I know you?" Serena glared at Darien in disbelief, her eyes becoming glassy. "Aren't you Darien Shields?" She managed to say without crying, her voice broken apart. "Yes. but do I know you?" Serena choked back her tears. She realized she couldn't have EVERYTHING she wanted. "No. no you don't." Darien smiled, his ocean blue yes with mockery, and even a hint of pity. "Cheer up meatball head, I'm sure you'll find who you're looking for." He walked past her with his smile wide. "See you around Blondie." Serena turned around, watching him turn the corner. "Yea." She muttered to herself, crying silently. "See you around Darien." She went the opposite direction, a smile on her face. The knowledge of his presence was encouraging enough to make her smile, he would be hers eventually and they would fall in love again, battling the obstacles once more that came in their path. But at least the next time around she had their mistakes to learn from.  
  
*******************  
  
THE END. or is it? 


End file.
